


Eavesdropping

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke and Tessai overhear a startling conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Urahara blinked and looked over at Tessai for a moment as they both pressed their ears to Jinta's bedroom door. Were they hearing the conversation they thought they were hearing?!

“What makes it stand up like that?” Ururu's voice could be heard asking curiously.

“Jeez, Ururu, yer so dumb. Don't tell me you can't tell!” Jinta's voice was heard now.

“I-I'm sorry...Can I touch it this time? You never let me touch it...” Ururu said in a voice that sounded both sad and hopeful.

Urahara's eyes widened. Little Ururu was that curious?? He looked at Tessai, who seemed very disapproving. It wasn't that Urahara disapproved, per se, it was more that he was surprised. Then again, he supposed he shouldn't be. It had just been so very long since he had been a child himself, even though he was often accused of acting like one.

If the two were so curious about this subject, he would feel much better if they would come to either himself or Tessai, or even Yoruichi when she was around, to ask questions. Finding out through exploration was rather common, but not altogether safe. Even children as young as Jinta and Ururu could...get into trouble. He knew for a fact, though he didn't quite like remembering just how he had been forced to find out, that Ururu was not physically just a little girl any longer. At least, not when it came to her...inner workings.

“No, I don't trust you not to hurt it.” Jinta said, sounding defensive.

“I promise I'll be really gentle...” Ururu said in her soft, reassuring and slightly sad tone of voice.

Urahara nearly choked on air as he heard that. Sweet little Ururu! Did she realize what she must sound like to Jinta?? Not that Urahara was a pedophile. He was nothing of the sort. This sort of behavior really wouldn't have surprised him at all when it came to Jinta, but Ururu was such a...good little girl. Sweet and innocent...and Jinta was going to corrupt her!

“Well...okay. But just this once!” Jinta said, sounding the way he usually did when he was a bit embarrassed and trying to cover it up.

Urahara blinked in stunned surprise as Tessai nearly broke Jinta's door down with a mighty lunge against it, though later they would find it had been unlocked the entire time, and pointed a finger at the two children while having his face turned away from them...After all, he didn't want to see any little children in any state of undress or arousal!

“Alright you two, that's enough!” Tessai cried, quite loudly in fact.

The children blinked at Tessai as if he were certifiably insane as they turned around from some ceramic toy of a superhero from a comic book of Jinta's. Probably a collector's item of some kind that stood on feet rather than any sort of little platform. Which did make it not only one of Jinta's most breakable items but probably one of his most prized, explaining why he had been a bit embarrassed to be nice enough to let Ururu touch it.

“Um...stop what?” Jinta asked, too stunned to be obnoxious.

Tessai opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before turning to look at the children. Both were fully clothed and staring at some little toy on Jinta's dresser.

“...You both have clothes on.” Tessai said, stating the obvious.

Urahara snapped his fan open and hid his grin behind it. This was quite a hilarious situation.

“Why wouldn't we?? I'd never wanna see HER without clothes on!” Jinta cried out in a horrified voice that was just barely convincing.

“Yes, Tessai, what did you think they were doing in here?” Urahara asked, his grin becoming wide behind his fan as he pretended to fan himself with it.

 

End


End file.
